


Storm clouds

by Jaztah



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astraphobia, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah
Summary: Legend was never good with storms. But the others didn't need to know that.





	Storm clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow hello! If you read this it's good to know someone is reading this. Haha. Anyway, I'm J. And I've been working on this for a while. I'm afraid of Legend being out of character but it also makes sense at some parts.

Legend hated thunderstorms. 

Well, not really thunderstorms and more thunder itself. They just came in the same package. Thunder just brought back too many negative memories. Of one journey he never wanted to repeat. Of the journey on his boat. Of the island and all the inhabitants. Of her. 

'stop it Link, no one cares about how you feel'

So he never imagined telling the others. I mean, keeping it should be simple. He told himself that. It was like keeping all his other secrets. Right? But it also wasn't like his other secrets. It made him unable to control himself. It made him emotional. 

'weak'

He had emotions!  
They just never came out often... After adventure two, he realize 'no one cares about how you feel, they care about what you do and how they feel. And when you do what they ask you to do, they're happy they didn't have to do it.' 

And so he never cared about how he felt from that point on. But when his first instinct when he heard the roar of thunder was to stop and hide, it became a problem. It was never a major problem considering how little it rained. But when it did, he was a disaster. 

He tried not to make it evident that he even slightly disliked them. And for the most part, they didn't. 

It was just... A series of unfortunate events. The storm had caught them off guard and they had to find quick shelter. Lucky for them, 'Rule's time seemed to have a lot of those had a lot of those. 

It grew dark as the clouds covered the sky. Rain started to drizzle but it quickly turned into a tough pouring rain. "There should be a cave up ahead!" Exclaimed Hyrule. Behind the heroes there was a flash and boom. Thunder. Legend pushed closer to the front. 

He hoped they wouldn't notice his paranoia. It took a moment for them to spot the cracks in the wall. He took out a bomb and threw it at the wall. And then there was a cave. 

Conveniently for the heroes. 

They all pushed into the cave quickly, as their stuff was soaked and came to the decision to settle there until the next day. Lucky them. Legend threw his stuff down and walked off deeper into the cave

Legend just kept his distance. He said nothing and made it clear he didn't want anyone to disturb him. If the others noticed they definitely decided to keep quiet on the matter. Legend hated it when the others tried to get something out of him. He liked to keep it to himself. And he was okay with that. 

Some of the others did as well. So they had no place to judge. 

He placed himself as far as he could from the others. It was in a corner of the cave where he felt separated enough to curl into himself. 

He sat down and shadowed his face. There was the sound of thunder off in the distance. There may have been a silent tear or a hundred. He wasn't going to say. 

"I sometimes I wish I drowned instead... Then I wouldn't have to deal with what goes on in my head. I could still be with-"

He sat like that for a while until he heard some form of noise. It had to have been there before. He was just lost in his own thoughts. 

Klang

Metal. More notably metal scraping stone. It scraped over and over as it approached him until it stopped. He looked up to be greeted by a wolf. His chain scraped against the cave floor to create a booming noise. Luckily it was one they were all familiar with. He looked up to the wolf to give it a pitiful smile. 

"hey, you come to join me in my corner of sorrow?" The wolf sat down before laying next to him. Legend just wanted to shrug it off. "I'll be fine!"he wiped his face and smiled at the other. 

"I've always gotten over it. Haven't I?" the wolf huffed. He didn't believe it for a second. Legend wasn't even fooling himself. Then there was another boom. Thunder. It was close this time. 

He started to shake. He tried not to but his body knew how he felt. He felt water drip from his face again and Wolfie hesitantly sat to his left. 

" I've gone on six quests... and all it takes to get in my head is a little lightning? I'm pathetic..." The wolf barked at him as if to disagree. "I hate it. I feel like I can't do anything. And I'm telling this all to you aren't I? You probably don't care-" 

Wolfie proceeded to bark again and lay his head on his lap as if to say 'I care! And if you think I don't I'm going to be really mad at you'. It didn't take a genius to see what the wolf was saying.

Legend chuckled and sat up a bit. They sat like that for a while and Twi saw a small smile on his face. "You know, you're a better listener then I thought you'd be. But it also might be because you're a wolf" Legend scoffed at thewolf jokingly. Legend started to stand and the wolf got up to walk back with him. 

"Just, please don't tell anyone about this alright? It's a small thing but it'd mean a lot to me" The wolf looked up confused about his preposition but proceeded to nod. He whispered

"Thanks Twi" the wolf paused and seemed surprised. Legend let out a real smile and quietly said "oh don't give me that look. You did a poor job hiding it anyway. All the sneaking off and stuff? Puh-lease..." Legend sighed "Also, the crystal on your neck matches your aura as a wolf" Twi huffed 

"You're just lucky I'm good at keeping secrets. I mean you know this one so if I spill yours you can spill mine. Deal?" Twi rolled his eyes "aw come on I'm giving you something to threaten me with. Warriors would love one of those!" Legend swore he huffed in amusement that time. 

Twi proceeded to nudge him towards the group of other heroes. "Fine. You're lucky I'm feeling better." Twi would soon join him. 

They sat next to each other for the first time since they met months back. It was nice. It was also nice knowing someone reliable was there for him. He doesn't remember anyone that's ever done that before. 

He had also gained a better relationship with Twilight after that. And he was sure Twi reserved his secrets as long as it didn't hurt him. And he could respect that. He'd also watch out hero for the other but, he'd never admit it while he was alive. 

Warriors,

It was Warriors who caught him off guard. More so than Twilight had. He had just woken from a nightmare. Legend was lucky enough not to have watch. He usually volunteered as he hated going to sleep. Dreams often controlled themselves. 

As well as nightmares. 

It was a nightmare to even be reminded of that place. It felt more like home than anywhere else. 'But it wasn't real' he'd tell himself. But that's exactly why it was a problem. The part he went back to was. The rain pour hitting the wood, the boat struggling to resurface the waves, the dark clouds surrounded him, and the- 

The lightning.  
It had scarred him mentally and physically. His back and his mind were covered in large scars. The memories were seared into him and anytime he looked at himself that's all he saw. 

'and what a sad thing he saw'

He had a nightmare being back on his boat. He was trying to live. He just had to realign the-! And all he saw was a blinding light. And all he could taste was the water from the ocean. And all he felt was immense pain. 

He had bolted up from his bedroll. There was a moment where he just looked around. He felt the grass around him and saw the figures of his companions. Warriors had noticed his struggling. He whispered to the other "hey are you okay?" 

Legend looked at the other hero for a moment before pushing him away. He lost control of himself and let his emotions take hold. He looked like he tried to pick himself up and leave but he didn't. "Why can't I move?" Legend asked himself. 

'you need support from someone else'

He whispered "I don't... The storm and... The lightning" It was only the that Warrior realized Legend was crying. 

"Stop! No one else needs to know"

Legend had no control. Had he forced his emotions so far back they took control? He felt it all hit at once. He had pushed it all so far back that it truly hurt to feel again. He felt Warriors sit next to him

"Hey, it's okay. None of it was real I-" Legend stared at his own hands for a moment. He had to get this out. He spoke a bit louder but not loud enough for the others to wake up "but it was real... I-I was on the boat. I got struck and-" he really was doing this huh? 'I know it'll help later on. He won't judge you. You know that'

Legend felt himself regain control. He could run away. But that would bottle up more than he could handle. It was difficult but he knew he had to tell someone. 

"Guess I couldn't keep it forever" he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal red scars similar to Wild. They climbed up his neck and with the shape they were, reached further down. 

Warriors thought it was just a nightmare but it was worse. So much worse. Legend was reliving a horrible memory. "I wish it wasn't real but, I got struck and-" Warriors saw what he was so scared of them finding. His scars. 

Legend sagged his head down and whispered"I hate storms... I hate lightning. I hate-I hate being afraid" 

Warriors sat for a moment to think and it scared Legend. Did he think he was weak? No even Warriors wouldn't be upset about this. Right?

Then Warriors spoke "There's nothing wrong with being afraid... Even the most fearless heroes are afraid of something. And you don't need to be fearless, you're still just you" Legend looked up and it was clear that he was surprised with his answer. 

Warriors sighed "Legend... I want you to know that 'it' is not stupid. You clearly have a history. Not a good one but, that will never make you weak... We're all afraid of something" Legend was ashamed "and that's okay" It is?

"I'd be lying to say I'm not afraid of something. But I know you guys are there for me. And we'll be here for you too"

Legend weakly smiled this was the first time he told someone other than an animal or important object how he felt. "Thank you. I-I really needed this..."Warriors smiled "no, thank you for trusting me with what you told me"

They sat for a while. It was quiet but, a good quiet. It was nice to be able to trust someone else around him instead of all to himself. There were a lot of other things he could keep to himself. If he even really wanted to. Legend eventually went back to sleep. A nice dreamless sleep. 

Neither hero mentioned the situation. Warriors knew Legend well enough to know this wasn't something to make fun of him for. He trusted him to keep this from the others. And Warriors knew his life depended on it. 

It wasn't evident to anyone that Legend was even remotely concerned about lightning. He made it very clear to the others he had no fear. 

He'd keep it between him and the others he already shared his experience with. That would be enough

—-

"When did we get transported onto a boat" asked Wild. They had just landed in a new time. They pretty much turned because of a sound and Bam! New land. 

Not land, more like sea. All they could see was water."Wind you said your Hyrule was flooded ri- where's Wind?" Asked Time. Did they lose the only person who might have an idea where they were?

A girl peered over from behind the mast. Not that they noticed while distressed anyway "Hey!" The girl called. The clueless group turned to see the girl slide down a laddar and land in front of them."how'd you get on my boat" She drew a sword. 

It's only then they noticed: Black flag, swords, too many bandanas. Okay so they ended up on a pirates ship. Fantastic. 

The sound of more swords being drawn was definitely a surprise. Multiple men came from no where wielding swords of different types. They could take them. But if they did,  
Where did they go?

Clearly the girl was the captain. And some of the members were small but they stood like they knew what they were doing. She walked and circled them like an animal at it's pray. 

"I don't know how you got here or what your motives are, but I feel generous and throwing you off without taking yo-" she paused. And turned. 

" wait... You-" she looks at Warriors a bit closer. "I know you" the hero looked for another moment. "You're a commander of the army that had the time- crisis issue"

"Tetra!" 

Wind was brought forward from two pirates holding him. And he stumbled forward and dropped to the ground. 

"You... How dare you step back on this ship. After everything you did! You..." She was clearly searching for the right words. She steps forward and he gives her a weak smile. "Hey Tetra..." She clearly isn't amused. 

Wild grabbed the hilt of his sword but, Warriors stopped him. He gave him a look and whispered "Dont. Just wait..." And so they watch

"Where have you been! Do you know how long you've been gone? Your family has been worried sick! It's been two months" and Wind didn't say anything. But he looked guilty. 

"Your sister sent me out to find you. And I'm the only one who helps you sail and when they couldn't find you on land we expected the worst!" She exclaimed. So clearly she cared about him and knew him well considering she was looking for him. 

She sighed before helping him back to his feet and hugging him. "You're so lucky I owe you..." he laughed and then looked up at his group. 

Wind asked "Can you guys lower your swords? It's making this weird for me" and so the pirates did. They stated for a moment before she yelled. "what are you just standing there for! Get back to work!" The pirates all disperse leaving the group alone. 

"Now where were we..." She asked. Wind excited answered "I'll explain later where I was when we get to Outset. But these are the people I've been traveling with because you know-" she sighed and asked "Adventure?" He followed her sigh with one of his own "Adventure..."

They went on for a while before Twilight just coughed. "Eh-hem" Wind realized he forgot about the others. "Sorry... guys this is Tetra. Tetra, these are my friends but..."

"Heroes spirit right?"

They seemed bewildered by her quick and correct response. Even Wind "...h-how did you-" she cackled a little bit " I know about the whole hero spirit being able to go across time. Plus I know the one with the scarf"

They all turn to Warriors and back to her. She just looked amused and Warriors shrugged "I told you all I've been through time right?"

"So what do they call you snarky?" They all laugh, to Warriors displeasure. "I go by Warriors " he gave her a knowing smile "oh I definitely see that by how all of us destroy those monster mobs. We beat the s-" 

Wind snapped out of shock " So you weren't making up another random fake story!" She scoffed "Why would I make it up! Nevermind, you never believe a thing I say" Wind went to argue but shut himself up. 

"I hate it when you're right" muttered Wind. 

"Oh I know" 

\---

She had finally allowed them to explore her ship without any reparations. Many had went to just sitting and relaxing. Some had even taken to try and talk to the pirates. That actually went pretty well. 

Legend was wandering however. Boats made him slightly paranoid and he had struggled to settle on one ever since. Maybe the captain needed some work done? Yeah that'd get his mind off things. He had reached a door but he heard talking inside so he decided to shut up for a moment. He overheard her talking to one of her crew members. 

"How bad is it?" She asked. He spoke "shouldn't be too bad. The waves aren't hard and the wind wasn't building up too quickly" so a storm? It had to be what else could it have been. She sighed relieved "how about thunder?" 

"There'll be thunder, not much but, it'll pass over"

Thunder?

Suddenly he felt himself grow anxious. He knew everything that would and could go wrong. He fought the urge to curl up and hide right then and there. But he kept his footing and slowly walked away. 

There was no rain now right? Maybe he could still find somewhere to go? Yeah. He walked down the stairs quickly to find an empty room with 2 plates and long lanterns. 

Oh a puzzle. That would help. Simple enough. One jump, one swing. So on. It was easy and a small room was at the end of the doorway. 

"What a waste of time" he mumbled. Then he heard what he didn't want to hear.Boom. A thunderous roar had struck nearby the ship. Okay maybe he would just stay there. 

Maybe it was the stinging sensation on his back returning to him. Or maybe it was his brain going back and forth between his other experience and the present but, Legend couldn't function at this point. 

Yeah, he was going to stay until it passed 

\---

"Hey Link!"  
All of them looked over before realizing they were addressing Wind. She walked up to him "I need you to get your friends inside in a bit. Storm's comin' in real soon" Wind clearly got The gist of what was going on. 

"Guys, we should start packing now, there's a storm rolling in soon" many turned to their things and started to pack up. Some were fortunate enough to only have a simple few items to stash away.

Once the deck was cleaned and ready, they were willing to enjoy their last breaths of air before being placed inside for who knows how long. Twilight had scanned over himself and the others to make sure everything was in place.

Wait, 

Where's Legend?

Apparently Warriors had the same idea because he fixed his hair and acted like he forgot something somewhere and headed off. All of them bought it but Twi knew Warriors would never misplace something. Especially if it was his. 'I can't let him find out. I made a promise to Legend'

Twi had stood up before getting an odd look from Time. "I'm gonna go look around inside early. I'm just curious, that's all" and Time took his answer. And went back to cleaning his equipment. 

He headed in and he was sure Legend wasn't in the room with a Pirate blocking the door. He hopped down the stairs to spot Warriors staring across to the platform on the other end. 

"Hey what are you doing here?" Twi asked Warriors. He quickly turned "I-um... Honestly I came to get Legend. I know he's..." He could see Warriors looking for words. Twi finished "Uneasy?" Warriors looked at Twi before he asked "Do you know why?" Twi nodded.

"That's good. Now, we just need to get him. It's impossible to be anywhere else on the ship other than that room there" said Warriors. 

Twi agreed. "I mean it's a simple puzzle, platform, long rope lantern. We can do this" Warriors gave him a small smirk before they hear a crackle in the distance. Very far off but a drive to reach their friend. 

They press the switch and Twi leads as they jump platform to platform. When they reach the end they hear a sniffle. No not one. More than one, this person is crying. Warriors steps in to see Legend curled into himself crying. Twi is quick to follow and the both sit on a side of him. 

Legend murmured to himself "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry sorry sorry.." his voice braking. "Why are you apologizing for?" Asked Twilight. 

"I'm sorry I don't want to die. Goddesses please I don't want to die yet..." His voice was faint. It's like they didn't hear him. Twi turned to face home while kneeling. "Legend?" Warriors asked. 

Twilight did what his instincts told him to do. He hesitantly reached out to Legend and gave him a hug. Luckily the hero didn't react negativity. He grasped Twi into a forceful hug. Like he was clinging for his life. 

Warriors gave him a side hug. Maybe he could do something he remembers helping. He hesitantly rubs comforting circles on his back. Legends grip loosens a bit as the tears start to lessen. 

\---

Legend awoke on a boat. No.  
No  
No  
No

Not this again! He didn't want to be here. How did he get there? Why would the goddesses bring him back to that monstrous day. The day he was in the storm "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry sorry sorry" 

He held on tight to the mast as the boat rocked and tore to pieces "I'm sorry I don't want to die. Goddesses please I don't want to die yet..."

He felt his world slipping away. But then the world faded and he felt himself be enveloped by warmth. And he saw Twilight and realized he was hugging him. He was scared and didn't want to let go. 

He felt something on his back. More like someone trying to support him. Wasn't this what uncle used to do when I felt sad? It was a strangely nice comfort and the gray sky faded away. And he realized This isn't real.

He slowly opened his eyes. And leaned out of the hug slowly. And with that the presence left his back. Twi gave him a small smile "hey Legend, how are you feeling?" His voice was soft and sat down across from him"

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you" both look confused at him and one another. Warriors asked "what trouble? You did nothing of the sort" What do they mean by no trouble?

"I'm sorry for you having to see that. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sorry-" "Stop apologizing" stated Twilight. "Its embarrassing to be afraid of-" "Something that changed you life? Something you couldn't control and have no idea what it could do?" Legend faced Twilight

"How did you-" Twi looked down and Warriors looked away for a moment before turning to Legend again "I'm pretty sure I've told you this before. It's okay to be afraid. And no one has a right to judge you on that. We all have our demons and yours is definitely major but, we're going to be with you the whole way through"

Twi just repeated "yeah, what he said" and it was enough to bring a smile to his face. "I hate you both" Twi starts to laugh and Warriors gave a chuckle.

And then there's the sound of thunder. But it sounded much farther off. They scoot next to the hero and Twi shifts to his bag for a moment. He scavenges for a minute to pull out a blanket. He drapes it over Legends shoulders. 

Legend doesn't remember how long he stayed like this with them. He also didn't remember there was a storm going on. They sat and laughed for a bit as well. 

Maybe he let down his walls for once in a long time. And maybe for once, he was happy for doing it

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took WEEKS but that's okay. This was 500 words before too. So the improvement was MASSIVE. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. If I get good feedback then I'll definitely post/add to some of my other one shots I have ready.


End file.
